


Hotshot Ducks

by j_s_cavalcante



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_s_cavalcante/pseuds/j_s_cavalcante





	Hotshot Ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/gifts).




End file.
